


Lesson Plans

by entzunden (magnetism)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Eliteundershipping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetism/pseuds/entzunden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Lucian would be a perfect match as student and teacher... if only they could stop arguing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A long smut that ended up much more introspective than I'd planned. First published on FFN in '08 and recently completed. There are a few miscellaneous Sinnoh League headcanons thrown in, because I am in love with my fanon universe. I apologize for nothing.

It was always a momentous occasion when a new member of the Elite Four moved into the Sinnoh League headquarters, located in an old, ornate building in the small island town of Foento. The Sinnoh League Association oversaw official pokemon training activities throughout the region, managing the gyms and arranging yearly tournaments. But it also housed the Elite Four and League Champion, who had their own rooms in a separate wing of the castle.

On this warm autumn day, Sinnoh's top training specialists welcomed their newcomer, who had challenged and defeated one of the veterans. All of them were amazed by the boy's young age -- seventeen -- and his pokemon type of choice -- bug. Scoffed at by more experienced trainers as easy to defeat, and widely considered the starting type for nerdy elementary school boys, bug pokemon had never experienced a good battle reputation. This young upstart had to be a genius in handling them to make it all the way to Sinnoh's top ranks.

With this in mind, it was to everyone's surprise that the boy in question was a comely, haughty-looking thing, not at all like the typical bug-catcher. He carried a box up the winding staircase without so much as a grunt to Cynthia when she offered to help (or rather, have Flint help). But the boy's taciturn behavior must have been because of his parents, who trailed behind him with loud commentary. Mother kept bouncing around from subject to subject, between "look at that beautiful tapestry!" to "don't forget to buy some nice clothes for your battles, I see you didn't pack very many." The father, dressed in a suit, fumbled with a heavy suitcase and mumbled to himself.

The staircase gave way to a cozy sitting room, complete with plush furniture and a wide-screen TV mounted on the wall. Here, Lucian sat back in one of the armchairs, reading a novel, as he often did. He glanced up at the procession, but only the boy's father met his eyes. It was the briefest glance, and Lucian didn't get much from his expression other than that he was tired from the long flight of stairs.

Lucian went back to his book, lost in the pages until a loud sigh and flop upon the adjacent couch demanded his attention. Flint stared up at the ceiling, looking exasperated.

"Cynthia put you to work?" Lucian asked, amused at the redhead's exaggerated weariness.

"She told me to take the clown wig off," Flint lamented.

Lucian pushed up his lavender-tinted glasses, raising an eyebrow. "Cynthia?"

"No, Aaron's mom. Those people are somethin' else, I'm tellin' ya." He scratched at his tightly-curled locks. "Then she asked what kind of pokemon I train, so I told her, and she acted like it was no big deal. I mean, _hello,_ fire is a hard element to work with, and I'm the first in generations to make it to the Elite ranks!"

"Mhm." Lucian calmly flipped a page of his novel.

"Infernape and rapidash aside, steelix are fucking _brutal_." Flint leaned back, resting his bare feet on the coffee table. "I'm just glad I learned some tips from Byron, but _still_. Lady don't know nothin'."

"That reminds me, I owe him a bronzor/bronzong battle," said Lucian. "And maybe you afterwards, Mr. Steelix?"

The red-haired Elite grinned. "Anyway, it's your turn to introduce yourself. Cynthia said his parents want to meet everyone, to know who their kid will be exposed to." He rolled his eyes. "Me and Bertha had our fun, so that leaves you."

"Did they like her?"

"Oh, yeah. A nice, mature influence, they said."

Lucian smirked. "Let's hope she doesn't influence him to take up smoking." He marked his page and rose, straightening his crimson jacket.

The family's voices became louder as Lucian strolled down the decorated hallway. He could hear them griping that a castle this size would isolate their son, that he would spend too much time alone with his pokemon.

"I have tons of friends!" came the boy's protest. A tune began to play, a distant, hollow sound, as if from a tiny speaker. "See, Bebe's calling me now!"

"Don't answer that when your mother's talking to you!" his father reprimanded.

Lucian winced. He'd never dealt well with loud noises, especially raised voices -- it reminded him of anger, hatred, and other negative emotions. He never raised his own voice, either. Sometimes others complained that he was too soft-spoken, but he would rather be perceived as a calm, deliberate person. Loud was not part of his Elite image.

Softly, he knocked on the open door. "Hello," he said as the two adults faced him. The boy's back was turned as he spoke into his cell phone.

"Are you the last Elite?" the mother -- pretty, slender, green hair in a neat bob -- asked.

"Aaron! Put that phone down!" the father -- hair thinning but still a commanding figure with his tall stature and dark suit -- ordered.

"Y-yes." Lucian flinched at their steady gazes as they looked over every inch of him. The woman nodded approvingly, probably at his pressed jacket and pants. "My name is Lucian."

"Aaron!" The man barked again, causing Lucian to jump. With a loud sigh, the young Elite told his friend he'd call back and flipped his phone shut. He glanced at Lucian, waved halfheartedly in greeting, and turned to unpack a box. He took after his mother, the same build and shade of hair.

"Don't give your senior that attitude, or we won't think twice about pulling you out of here and sending you to boarding school!" his father reprimanded. "You know the only reason you're here is because of our deal, so don't blow it!"

"I know!" Aaron snapped, flinging a heavy book from the box in front of him. It hit the floor with a dull _thud_ to make his point. "I said I'll graduate, stop reminding me every two seconds!"

"We just want to make sure you do," his mother said in a gentler tone. "Of course, it'd be nice if you went to university instead of pursuing this pokemon business..."

The implications of her words struck a nerve with Lucian. " _I_ went to college," he spoke up.

Three pairs of eyes turned to him. He pushed up his glasses, fidgeting with the book in his hands. "But I kept training pokemon, too. It was how I passed the time."

"And what's your specialty?" the lady asked.

"Psychic."

Aaron's parents exchanged impressed looks. "Did you graduate? What was your major?"

"I did, and I studied literature and history. Mostly for my own interests... my family thought I might go into teaching, but I decided to become a professional pokemon trainer instead. I think I made the right choice. I certainly earn more by being in the Sinnoh League." He smirked.

Aaron's father bristled, the dark look in his eyes more fearsome than Cynthia's spiritomb. "We know he'll make a substantial income," his mother said quickly. "We just want him to keep his mind sharp. He nearly dropped out of high school to run off with some of these wild friends."

"Mom..." Aaron groaned, clapping a hand to his forehead.

"So we let him try out for this Elite trainer position on the promise he'd graduate," she finished. "Which means hiring a private tutor to come here... he can't attend school with all the scheduled matches he'll have."

"Huh," the father grunted. "Seems to me we've got a perfectly good tutor right here." He pointed at Lucian.

"Oh... I don't know about that..." the older Elite adjusted his glasses.

"Sure, you went to college. And, since you're so happy with your earnings as a trainer, you can do it for free."

"Ah... I--" Lucian started to protest.

"Why not? You won't have to make a special trip here from the mainland, so we won't have to pay your travel expenses." The man nodded, liking his brilliant idea more and more. "Yes, that settles it. You see to it that he passes his exams and earns enough credit to graduate by next spring."

"You can't just make him do that!" Aaron yelled. "He's got better things to do in his spare time than to tutor me for nothing!"

"Well, now he doesn't." He glared at Lucian, a look that sent chills down his spine. "And don't worry, we'll be checking on your progress."

"I..." It became harder to keep his cool around this man; no wonder Aaron gave off such a defiant air. "I'll do my best," Lucian said. He then excused himself so the family could finish unpacking.

He found Flint on the sofa still, talking on his cell phone, most likely to Volkner. Lucian frowned a little. It wasn't that he disliked or was unfamiliar with technology, but he'd never had a reason for a cell. He received emails from the Sinnoh League, and wrote old-fashioned letters to his mother...

"Mkay," Flint said into his phone. "No, I'll let you know. Right. Later." He flipped it shut and looked at Lucian as the latter sat beside him. "How was it?"

Lucian gave him a dumbfounded gaze, still rattled by the experience. "I... may have gotten myself into trouble."

Flint raised an arched red eyebrow.

Half an hour later, Lucian had calmed down by getting lost in his novel. Flint had wandered off, and the common room became Lucian's meditation spot once more. Of course, the presence of footsteps pulled him out of his relaxation. They weren't Flint's flip-flops nor Cynthia's heels -- definitely sneakers, and Bertha didn't wear sneakers...

"There you are." Aaron's youthful voice. Lucian turned around to find the boy with his hands on his hips, a scowl on his pretty face. "You really pissed off my dad, you know."

"What? Why?" Lucian rarely got upset. But to hear that he'd offended his new colleague's father when he'd been nothing but agreeable--

"He's a high school principal, and my mom teaches middle school," Aaron said. "And you go and scoff at teaching jobs like that. Way to go."

"I wasn't serious!" Lucian protested. "How was I to know?"

"Just watch what you say, college boy." Aaron spun around on his heel in a huff. "Geez..."

Lucian slumped in the sofa, book slipping from his fingers. Why did it seem that, on the rare occasion he did manage to speak to someone, all he accomplished was angering them? How could he be expected to tutor Aaron when the boy and his demanding parents were so insulted by him?

* * *

It was another day and a half before Lucian saw Aaron again. The newest Elite had spent his first evening alone in his room, the door closed -- left slightly ajar. It was assumed he spent the time unpacking and settling in, adjusting to his new surroundings. He didn't emerge for breakfast the following morning, however. Not until one o'clock was there any noise from his room: a loud blast of bouncy techno music.

"At least he has good taste," Flint approved. The Para Para soundtracks from his own room were common grounds for teasing, but Flint claimed he only played the genre to bother Volkner.

That evening, Lucian decided he would attempt to apologize. He and Aaron would be working together for awhile, as Elites and as tutor and student. He braced himself against the blaring music, rapping on the boy's door.

"Yeah?" came the answer. Lucian pushed it open slowly, wondering what state Aaron would be in for having holed up all day. To his surprise, the room was arranged with his belongings, relatively neat and organized. Aaron lay on his stomach in the made-up bed, fully dressed in yesterday's shorts and a fresh white t-shirt. A laptop was open before him, and his fingers tapped the keys, responding to an instant message window, Lucian saw. Aaron glanced up at him and said "hey" nonchalantly as he typed.

"Hi," Lucian said. "Are you settled in okay?"

"Yeah. What time is it?" He looked at the corner of his screen, then at the alarm clock by his bed. "Oh, wow. I didn't know it was this late already. Did I miss anything?" He sounded much more relaxed, probably from lying in bed all day.

"No, I just came to apologize," Lucian said. "For yesterday," he added, taking Aaron's lack of reply for confusion.

He clacked away, then minimized his window. "My dad? It's okay. Kind of funny, actually." He snickered. "He's such a hardass. Why do you think I tried out for the Elite Four?"

"Heh." Lucian chuckled, relieved. "So... when do you want to start your tutoring?"

Aaron groaned, rolling onto his back. "I don't. My friend Bebe's a computer whiz, so I'm counting on her to find me some answer keys and pre-written essays. We'll just make sure we've got a good cover story whenever my dad asks."

"That's not a very good idea," Lucian said. "I don't mind helping you, really."

" _I_ mind. I've got better things to do." Aaron sat upright, his soft green hair mussed by rolling around. He frowned, looking troubled. "No offense to you. I suck at schoolwork. My future is with pokemon training, so I just have to fake it through high school to make my parents happy."

"Oh..." Surprised as he was by the apology. Lucian felt some pity. But he could tell there was no talking him out of it. "Well, as long as you have everything under control."

"Yeah." Aaron looked down at his monitor, at the blinking minimized window. He brought it up and typed away to its recipient.

"I'm sure you saw the kitchen on your tour," Lucian said. "So if you get hungry, help yourself."

"Okay." Aaron's eyes were glued to the screen, lost. Lucian stepped out, leaving him to his conversation. No wonder the boy was so thin, if slept all day and ate so little. Lucian didn't take him for a computer geek, though; Aaron gave off the impression that he only used it as a means of socialization. This _was_ the age of social networking; when Lucian was in high school, a kid who spent his days and nights glued to a computer was shunned most horribly. Today, the teenager who _didn't_ log into his digital space and check in with his circle was most uncool. Had ten years really made that much difference?

The time passed as usual at the Sinnoh League headquarters. A few hopeful trainers stumbled in from their trial at Victory Road, weary but eager for their final challenge. Aaron sent a couple of them back to the lobby, dashing all their dreams. No one at the castle could say they'd heard of a bug-type specialist in the Elite ranks before. It was all about tactics, Aaron told them -- many of his pokemon had the advantage of speed, and were quick to poison. Bug catcher children usually forgot these facts after so many defeats. Rather than train their bug-types to their fullest potential, they traded them for more obviously powerful pokemon. But Aaron, who loved his bugs for their beauty as well as their stealth, had been training them patiently for seven years. He was immensely proud of them.

Only once did Lucian ask the newcomer if he'd changed his mind about tutoring. Aaron told him that he'd already emailed his first exam, thanks to Bebe's assistance. Though he didn't approve, Lucian kept his thoughts to himself. This was Aaron's business, and if he got in trouble, it would be his responsibility. Besides, he didn't seem to want to spend time with his fellow Elites, as much as he hid in his room talking to his long-distance friends. Having Lucian tutor him was probably the last thing Aaron wanted.

"He's a good trainer, though," Flint said when Lucian approached him in the kitchen one evening, to ask what he thought of Aaron's educational cheating. "He said his future is with pokemon, so what's the harm in doing whatever it takes to get through high school?"

"It's not fair to those who really _do_ try," Lucian said, somewhat stung by the words.

"No, the system itself isn't fair," argued Flint as he dug around in the fridge. "That stuff isn't relevant to real life, y'know? Especially when you're part of the Sinnoh Elite. At _seventeen_."

Lucian sighed. He knew it was just Flint's outlook, but he couldn't help feeling offended. "Ah, well," he said. "That's what I get for asking someone who never made it past junior high." He was teasing, of course, and Flint's look of mock horror made them both laugh.

He and the fire specialist may not have been exactly friends, and had nothing in common save Elite status, but it comforted Lucian to know that they always got along. That was Flint's vibrant personality, though. An outgoing person, he had no trouble talking to anyone... unlike Lucian.

"If you're so concerned, why not tell Cynthia?" the redhead suggested. "She's an academic type."

"And she takes learning very seriously," Lucian reminded him. "If I told her Aaron's cheating, she'd move to have the Association strip him of his rank."

"Oh yeah..." Flint nudged the refrigerator door shut with his elbow, carrying deli meats and mustard to the counter. "Wait, so you're saying it doesn't bother you as much as it would her?"

Lucian leaned back against the counter, contemplating. "Let's just say that I'm the type who is thrilled to see children enter a library of their own free will... while Cynthia is the type to drag them there, lock the door, and force them to listen to her read ancient Sinnoh mythology."

Flint doubled over the counter in laughter. "Her heart's in the right place?" he suggested.

"That is true..." Lucian adjusted his glasses.

"She needs to be on a poster or something. 'Read a Goddamn Book!'"

The older man chuckled. "You say the same about me, I'm sure."

Flint grinned. "Nah, yours is more like, 'Reading: It's Bringing Sexy Back.'"

He shook his head at the pop-culture reference. "I'm not a poster boy for sexiness, believe me."

"I dunno..." Flint drawled. "I get a lot of female trainers who are excited to defeat me so they can get to you..."

"For the challenge."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that."

Lucian knew Flint was joking, in his way. Scrawny, anxiety-ridden bookworms were not considered sexy, regardless of intelligence, status, or grooming (the only things about which Lucian felt confident).

The calm around the castle did not last very long. One day, Lucian had been ready to go into town -- he was just putting on his coat in the foyer when the door burst open, the portly figure of Aaron's father striding in hurriedly. "Where is he?" he demanded. Dark eyes fell upon Lucian, narrowing.

"Is-- is something the matter?" Lucian asked, not realizing how stupid a question it was until he'd said it.

"I'll deal with you later," Aaron's father said quietly, menacingly. He marched on by. Lucian, suspecting the worst, tossed his coat back on the hanger and followed him.

"Aaron! Where are you?" the man boomed, as if he expected his son to just appear in front of him. This tirade did not go unnoticed by the nurses, attendants, and other members of the League's staff, most of whom ducked into hiding. Braver ones trailed behind Lucian to see the outcome.

The procession was soon met by Cynthia. The annoyance on her face made Lucian wonder if she'd be paged to confront the situation. "Just what is going on?" she asked coolly.

"I heard from Aaron's school, that's what!" his father snapped. "Everything he's turned in this month has been plagiarized!"

Lucian's heart sank to the pit of his stomach. It was Aaron's responsibility... but he suddenly felt enormous pity on the boy who would face the wrath of this man.

And Cynthia. "I see," she said gravely. "Please bring Aaron here," she said to an attendant by her side. In a matter of seconds, the green-haired boy came to the scene, looking entirely unperturbed.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Cynthia asked him calmly.

The youngest Elite looked from her to the staff members to Lucian to his father. "Am I getting a raise?" he asked with a wry grin. "For my small winning streak already?" It was obvious to Lucian that Aaron suspected his doom; he was just trying to stay cool.

"You're packing up and coming back home, that's what!" his father shouted. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted a virtual classroom! Too easy to cheat!"

"What?" Aaron cried, his voice rising several octaves. "I didn't cheat!"

"Hacking into the teachers' files and turning in answer keys as your own work isn't cheating?"

"I did no such thing! I don't know anything about hacking!"

Lucian cringed as the shouting match grew louder. He could only imagine how previous arguments at Aaron's house went...

"Like I believe a word you say!" his father roared. "As if cheating isn't bad enough, now you've got breaking and entering on your record!"

"I do not, I'm telling you! If you'd listen to me once and awhile--"

"Oh, no! Don't give me that! Deal's off, boy, so get your stuff in about ten minutes, or I'll drag you out of here before you can say--"

"Wait!" Lucian could hardly believe that he'd spoken up, nor that everyone heard his normally quiet voice. But all eyes fell on him. Aaron's father's nostrils flared, and Lucian trembled. He couldn't help it.

"It's my fault," he said, the first thing that came to mind. _No, stupid, don't say that!_ he screamed internally. "I-- I made my own answer keys, to test him from them. He may have gotten the file names mixed up. Actually, I think I did. I'm not good with computers... and he fell asleep after studying more than once, so I sent his work for him..." He looked futilely at Aaron. He was worse at lying than at using computers, actually.

The green-haired boy nodded. "Yeah. I just saw a file that said 'chapter six,' so I sent that one. I didn't realize it was Lucian's key..."

His father looked like he was buying it -- the red on his face faded as he considered it. But Cynthia seemed less convinced. "Did they trace the hack to Aaron's IP address?"

"They what?" the man repeated. "Uh... no, they didn't say that. Just that with the repeated perfect scores, it seemed fishy. And they suspected a hack attempt. It's happened before."

"Because I have a tutor!" Aaron argued. "Why d'ya _think_ my grades are better?"

"You still didn't send your own work!" his father rebutted.

"It was an accident! Besides, I've been busy with my _job_ , you know!"

"Mm..." Cynthia spoke up. "It's true. He's a very skilled trainer."

"Your grades are still more important than playing with those oversized bugs!" Aaron's father declared.

The stark rage on Aaron's face at that moment was not missed by Cynthia, who stepped forward with a decisive click of her heels. "Don't forget what we do here at the Sinnoh League headquarters," she said with icy calmness, taking the man's arm. "As for Aaron's classes, I'll have a look at these files on his computer myself, and I'll verify the difference between Lucian's keys and Aaron's own work." She looked at them both, chin lifted in a superior, businesslike expression.

"See that I get a copy of them," Aaron's father said.

"Of course. I'm sure you've got a schedule to keep, so leave your son's education to me. I take these matters very seriously." She led him away, heels clacking as she walked.

Aaron breathed a sigh of relief, shoulders slumping. Ignoring Lucian and the baffled looks from the staff members, he turned and headed in the opposite direction, up the stairs. Lucian followed him, wanting desperately to leave the scene of that horrendous fabrication.

"Goddammit, Bebe!" Aaron yelled once inside his room. "I _thought_ she'd put a little effort into it!" He paced agitatedly, looking ready to smash a window or break the nearest fragile object (and his laptop was in plain sight).

"I--" Lucian started to say from the doorway, reaching out a hand, as if it would provide some solace.

"And you!" Aaron growled, glaring at him. "Is that the best excuse you could come up with? What do you want, anyway?"

Something snapped inside Lucian, something that was fed up with this selfish brat and his disrespectful attitude. "How about a thank you?" he retorted, more loudly than expected. "I just saved your position!"

Aaron blinked, clearly surprised. "By babbling about some lame excuse? Cynthia's the one who did anything! She's out there right now convincing him I'm innocent!"

"At least I said something!" Lucian yelled back, his voice even louder. "You standing there saying 'no I didn't' to every accusation just made him madder!"

"Don't tell me how to deal with my father! I know what I'm doing!"

"Really? Seems to me like you're just coasting along, letting others do everything for you!"

Aaron gaped, words sticking in his throat as he tried to form a counterattack. "I-- you-- I do not!"

"There you go again!" Lucian flung out an arm, exasperated. "You've got no excuse because it's true!"

Aaron sputtered again. Standing there in the middle of his vast, strangely clean room, he looked somewhat helpless... for a second. "Who asked you to try and help me anyway?" he spat.

"Believe me, it'll be the last time!" Lucian decided.

The abrupt clop of a high-heeled boot silenced them both. Cynthia stood a few feet away from Lucian, a blond eyebrow raised. He moved aside as she approached the doorway to speak with them both. "I've sent your father on his way," she reported. "I don't know if I buy your 'mixed-up answer key' story or not, so I'll let this incident slide. But I will be enforcing some one-on-one tutoring. Say, locked in the study? _Without_ any computers?" Though the question leant itself to suggestion, her message that this was mandatory rang loud and clear.

"Alright," Aaron mumbled.

"I don't _think_ you two are conspirators," Cynthia said to him. "Mainly because I've seen Lucian around the castle on his own, when I _know_ you're either in your room or in a battle. So I'll give you a choice. Someone's going to oversee your studies, whether it's tutoring or just watching you do your homework. You can have him, or you can have me."

Lucian gulped, imagining Cynthia standing over Aaron, holding a whip as she made him read through the old texts in the castle's library.

Aaron didn't seem to like either option. He fixed the Champion with a cold stare before muttering, "I'll take him."

"Very well," said Cynthia. "Tomorrow night you can begin. Because tonight you're both going to produce these answer keys to send to your father. Understand?"

"I'll take care of it," Lucian spoke up. "I'm really sorry for all this..."

"I should hope _one_ of you is. Don't give the Sinnoh Elite a bad reputation." With a haughty sniff, she turned and clacked away.

"Man," Aaron said in a low voice. "What a bitch."

Though Lucian agreed, he couldn't help bringing up a point. "But she's giving you another chance. She takes schooling just as seriously as your parents. She could have had you disbanded from the League."

"Whose side are you on?" Aaron demanded loudly, hands on his hips.

"I'm just saying, don't be so ungrateful!" Again Lucian's voice rose. "Besides, weren't you just talking about how she was the one who convinced your father that you're innocent?"

"I thought she was being nice! Why is everyone here so freaking uptight?"

"No one's like that! If you'd come out of your room once and awhile--"

"Stop telling me what to do!"

"I will when you stop arguing with me!"

Aaron stared at him, his green eyes narrowed and his slender chest heaving from the strain of so much heated bickering. Lucian stared back as he waited for a response, brushing back a strand of hair that had fallen in front of his face. It took him a moment to realize how hard he was breathing as well. What had just happened? He _never_ lost his temper...

"Fine," Aaron said, folding his arms and turning his head to the side. Then he marched to his bookshelf, pulled out a thick text, and handed it to Lucian. "Here. I'll make up some answers, you do some keys. Chapters six through nine."

"I don't want you to be mad at _me_ ," Lucian said, more gently as he thought about it. "We'll have to work together from now--"

"I'll be less mad at you if you take this and go," Aaron interrupted him. "Bad enough I gotta spend all night doing a month's worth of homework, at least leave me alone before I have to spend every night with you."

Rage clouded Lucian's mind again. The _nerve_ of him! "Fine," he said tersely, backing out of the room and into the hallway. "Just don't forget to do it all."

"Yes, _sensei,_ " Aaron replied with heavy sarcasm, slamming the door shut.

Lucian gaped at the door in his face, now sputtering as much as the boy had been earlier. "You-- don't-- _you're so immature!_ " he finally shouted.

"Know-it-all prick!" Aaron yelled back from inside.

With a disgusted snort, Lucian stomped down the hallway. Still blind with fury, he was only slightly aware of Flint sticking his head out of his room, mouth open in utter shock. " _What_ is going on?" he asked.

"Ugh!" was all Lucian managed to answer, marching back to his bedroom and slamming his own door. He tossed the book on his desk, but it took several minutes for him to catch his breath and clear his mind before he was able to look at it. Some easy high-school-level problems would calm his nerves, surely...

The text covered trigonometry, a subject with which Lucian was familiar, though he didn't particularly enjoy it. It would be simple once he refreshed his memory, just monotonous. The answers to odd-numbered questions were already listed in the back of the book, so it would be easy to produce an answer key for each chapter. He didn't know how Aaron was going to make his own answers, however, but that was _his_ problem. If only he'd let Lucian stay so they could share the text...

Lucian hadn't worked out two problems before his mind started wandering, musing about Aaron's behavior. He was probably just frustrated – he'd escaped his parents' rule by moving to Foento, only to have his father storm in and Cynthia jump down his throat. And now he'd have twice as much work, with school and battles, and less time to spend socializing online.

His moods were so unpredictable, though. He'd gone from annoyed on his first day, to pleasantly agreeable, to quietly self-absorbed, to downright explosive. Were these a teenager's mood swings? Lucian had never been so unpredictable in his youth, and he kind of thought that any intelligent person knew how to control himself, even during those tumultuous adolescent years...

Then again, Lucian had always brushed aside or bottled up his own negative feelings. Not that he ever had much to feel bad _about_ ; he came from a good family, he graduated from one of Sinnoh's top schools, he had powerful psychic pokemon and was ranked highest of the Elites, just under Cynthia...

If anything, he could be upset at his lack of close relationships. But he'd sacrificed those chances to obtain his status, and he stood by his decision.

Not that there was anyone who would _want_ to be close to him.

Their loss, though. He was educated, well-groomed, polite, and not that unattractive.

So why didn't any of these girls Flint had told him about ever say anything to him, aside from complimenting his battle style?

Lucian removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He was thinking too much, he had to focus on trigonometry and at least try to be a good influence on Aaron.

 _Aaron._ That selfish little brat... even his specialization in bug-types seemed like cheating. Taking advantage of speed and flight like that. Poison the opponent first, flit about to avoid hits, then wait for the toxins to do in the challenging pokemon. Was that any way to uphold the Elite Four's reputation as proficient trainers?

Actually, Lucian thought, it did seem clever in its own way. Challengers would expect an easy win against bug-types, only to be overwhelmed by Aaron's skill. _Overwhelming_ was a good word to describe any experience with Aaron. Lucian had expected him to be a nice young man eager to learn the ropes of Elitehood from his seniors. Instead, he had actually succeeded in breaking down Lucian's careful composure, drawing out such raw emotion like that.

It had felt so strange, yet freeing. To be able to scream like that, to have his heart race... exhilarating. Aaron, too, those green eyes keen and venomous, that slender chest throbbing with the weight of his passionate row...

It was almost...

Lucian shook his head and put his glasses back on. There was _no way_ he _enjoyed_ that uncontrollable, heated argument. Not at all.

He stared down at the trigonometry problems, but the numbers and lines were meaningless. He kept remembering Aaron's intense voice, the scowl that didn't seem to mar his pretty face. Try as he might to push aside these memories and concentrate on math, the things he'd seen and felt kept haunting him, bothersome but alluring distractions.


	2. Chapter 2

True to her word, Cynthia accompanied Lucian and Aaron to the castle's library the next day, right after dinner. "Have a productive evening," she told them, her tone light but smug. "I'll be back to unlock the doors in three hours."

Aaron had refused to speak to anyone for the past twenty-four hours, so Lucian nodded. "We'll do our best," he said quietly.

"I know I can count on you," the Champion said with a sweet smile. With a heavy click that resounded through the vast room, she locked them inside. Lucian stared at the closed door, silently sulking. Cynthia could be such a phony sometimes, putting on that nice-girl act. How _dare_ she lord this punishment over Lucian, who was five years her senior? Just because she was Champion... someday he'd take her title from her. She and her well-rounded team just got lucky, that was all. True Champions were specialists in a certain element, and no specialist was more powerful than he who chose to bond with the most powerful pokemon in the world, pokemon of limitless intellect and wisdom--

"Hey, um." Unusually soft words from Aaron called Lucian back to reality. "Sorry about all this." He'd set his schoolbooks on a table, but turned his head in the opposite direction, unable to face his tutor.

"Are you now?" Lucian asked, not even attempting to disguise the bitterness in his voice. He hadn't forgotten his row with the boy. In fact, it seemed to have made him irritable with everyone all day.

"Yeah. I didn't mean all those things I said yesterday. I was just pissed off at my dad, as usual. You're not a know-it-all prick, you're okay."

The tight rage in Lucian's chest eased somewhat at this unexpected apology. "You're not so immature, yourself," he said.

Aaron glanced up at him with a brief smile. "Being an Elite is harder than I thought. Not with the battles, but everything else. I miss my friends, from home and online... it seems like I never have enough time to keep up with them."

"At least you still can over the internet," Lucian said. "I've lost all contact with what friends I had in high school. Not that we'd have much to talk about now."

"Yeah... it's like, I really want to be professional trainer, and show the world what bug-types can do, and all my friends just want to screw around... like, Bebe's good at building programs and that kind of stuff, but she's only had one real success. She doesn't want to go to school or make anything else... I dunno." Aaron flipped through the pages of the textbook on top of the stack. "But I don't want to take things _too_ seriously."

"It's not that serious around here," said Lucian. "You haven't talked to Flint much, have you?"

"The afro guy?" Aaron grinned. "No, I haven't... he seems really cool, though."

"He's great, and Bertha's nice. She has a lot of... _interesting_ stories about her life." Lucian chuckled. "We all get along. Even Cynthia. She just has a high opinion of herself."

"You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Aaron dared to tease.

Lucian closed his eyes, grinning with acceptance. "It comes with the status." He looked over at the pile of books. "So, I thought you could work on one assignment, and I'll go over it while you start another... I didn't know how well you'd do if I watched you and corrected everything as you go along. At least, I know I couldn't study that way."

"Okay," Aaron agreed. "Unless I pay you to do it for me?" He smiled hopefully.

"Sorry, no." Lucian smirked and pushed up his glasses. "I wouldn't want to risk your father's wrath again."

"I'll make it worth your while..."

With the novel he'd been holding, Lucian bopped the boy lightly on his head. "I don't give into bribes."

"Alright, alright." Aaron smoothed his soft green hair. "It was worth a try."

Lucian pulled a plush chair near the table and settled down to read his novel, an award-winning fiction about a traveler and his aipom (he found it a little dull, wondering how on earth it won such a prestigious award, but he felt obligated to finish). Dutifully, Aaron began his homework, and the only sounds were the occasional flipping of pages from their books, and the scratching of a pencil. Once Lucian paused in his reading to watch the boy, smiling at his diligence. So unpredictable...

He graded completed trigonometry problems while Aaron started reading his Sinnoh history book. "These are mostly all right," Lucian remarked. "Seems like you don't need a lot of help."

Aaron shrugged. "Maybe. I can do it all right, I just don't wanna."

"Ha. So I'm not a tutor as much as a homework babysitter?"

Aaron stuck his tongue out, opening a notebook to write his answers to history review questions. Lucian settled back into the armchair, trying to concentrate on his novel once more.

An hour and a half later, Aaron finished all his homework on his own, with Lucian's approval. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" the psychic-type master asked. "Maybe the problem is just too much distraction?"

Aaron shrugged. "Whatever, at least I'm caught up now. Let's go." He rose eagerly, only to realize that Cynthia had locked them in the study, and wouldn't be back until the appointed time.

"I won't force you to do more homework," Lucian said as the boy gave him a despondent look.

"What are we supposed to do for an hour?"

He pushed up his glasses and smiled complacently. "That's up to you. We _are_ in a library." He held up his novel.

"Man..." Aaron scowled.

The older man chuckled and continued reading, expecting his charge to occupy himself. A minute hadn't passed when he felt the intense stare; Aaron had turned backwards in his seat, watching him. Lucian raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"So, um... do you have _anyone_ to hang out with?"

Lucian blinked, eyebrow arching higher.

"You said you'd lost contact with your friends from school," Aaron added. "So who do you talk to now?"

"Well, my family, and fellow Elites... and that's about it." He answered without a trace of regret.

"Really? Aren't you lonely?"

Lucian adjusted his glasses again. "I'm not exactly a people person, if you can't tell. It doesn't bother me. I'm usually too busy training or reading to notice."

"I wonder if I'll end up like that... losing touch with my friends in the name of being an Elite."

"Yes, heaven forbid you should turn into me," Lucian teased. He never meant any self-harm in comments about himself. He spoke the truth -- no shame in that.

"No! I mean... I _want_ to be here. I made that decision already, to spend more time training and battling and less time socializing... or doing homework." Aaron grinned. "I don't want to make it sound like I think I'm better than everyone, but I'm starting to get the impression that my friends think I think I am."

Lucian smiled knowingly. "But you _are_ better. At least, in the world of pokemon training and among the Sinnoh League. The Elite Four are just that."

"Even as the newbie? Aren't we ranked in order of strength? So you're the strongest of us four?"

"That's how it goes." Again, without boasting, he merely spoke the truth.

"Can we have a battle sometime? Just for fun?"

"Sure," Lucian accepted gladly. "I've been wanting to see you in action."

"If you can teach me anything about battling, I'll gladly be your student!" Aaron sat up straight, eagerness brightening his pretty face.

A soft laugh escaped from Lucian's lips. "At last, a subject about which you're passionate."

"Hey!" the bug-type master exclaimed. "This huge library has to have books about _pokemon_ , right?"

"That didn't occur to you sooner?"

Aaron leapt from the chair to start perusing the shelves. Lucian chuckled to himself as he stared at his open novel. His thoughts, however, wandered away from the page, just as they had done when he'd tackled trigonometry the night before. Why would Aaron suddenly ask about his social life? Curious about him, maybe wanting to be his friend? Or, more likely, wondering how much free time Elites had to themselves... Lucian should have told him about Flint instead. The fire master _always_ seemed to find an opportunity to go to Sunyshore in between matches.

But that was the difference between them. Flint was that kind of social beautifly, always having to be around people, while Lucian preferred his quiet reading time alone. He _would_ spend time with others, if there was anyone worth getting close to... but his fellow Elites, his only equals in the pokemon field, had their own personal lives -- Flint's family in Hearthome and best friend in Sunyshore; Bertha's husband, children, and grandchildren scattered across the country; Aaron's vast online network. Even Cynthia found reason to leave Foento whenever she could, constantly researching Sinnoh creationism and ancient artifacts.

Lucian remembered having high hopes for Cynthia when she became Champion. Her love of history and learning equaled his own; they _should_ have been close. Instead, her superiority complex just rubbed him the wrong way. A clash of egos, perhaps? Unfortunate, but at least he hadn't let himself get _too_ attracted to her.

Aaron returned to his table carrying a large book, which he showed Lucian. An illustrated guide to insect pokemon of the world, filled with additional full-page, glossy photographs. He pulled out a chair opposite the side where he'd sat for homework, now facing Lucian. His green eyes would light up with childlike wonder each time he turned a page to behold a new photo. It was clear that he loved his favorite pokemon more than anything else, and was not afraid to show it, even in his quiet absorption of a textbook.

Lucian felt strangely awed by this previously undiscovered side of Aaron. How was it that each facet of this boy's personality intrigued him so? That self-centered impetuousness that boiled his blood, the Elite haughtiness that validated his own, this brief youthful joy that practically enthralled him? What were these thoughts, and why did they occupy his mind so much? Aaron was nothing more than a restless teenager who would grow and change into a completely different person as time went on -- and he would always be ten years younger than Lucian. _Ten years_ \-- a world of difference.

 _No,_ Lucian thought firmly. _I am not attracted to him. He's too young. We're too different._

"Look at this one!" Aaron piped up, holding up the book, page turned to a photo of a venomoth. It had exotic blue and green coloring rather than typical lavender. "I'd love to have him on my team! Isn't he pretty?"

"Oh, yes," Lucian agreed. Truly, the moth was gorgeous, such a wide wingspan in brilliant colors. Funny, he'd never considered bug pokemon to be much at all... only Aaron could make him appreciate their splendor.

The green-haired boy grinned, excitement alighting his comely face as well as Lucian's heart. He fought himself not to clutch at his chest, so odd was the feeling.

"Can I take this book with me?" Aaron asked. "It's so awesome."

"S-sure," Lucian told him, praying he wouldn't notice his sudden affliction. "This library is part of your home."

Aaron smiled again. Was it with gratitude? Perhaps his lockdown hadn't been such a punishment after all? When he could see lovely photos of insects and spend time getting to know Lucian better?

_No. I am not attracted to him. I'm_ _**not** _ _. I can't be._

* * *

The homework sessions continued as planned, but, due to Aaron's timeliness, Cynthia reduced his sentence by an hour. Aaron continued to work dutifully on his own, occasionally asking for Lucian's help in solving a problem. Aaron's parents visited Foento again in much better temper, reporting to Cynthia and Lucian that the boy's school was pleased with his progress.

Aaron's battles also went well. It pleased him endlessly to send trainers back to the lobby, quaking in fear at the strength and unexpected tactics of the almighty Elite Four. These two factors in Aaron's favor had been a huge ego boost, which manifested into him boasting frequently. Lucian told him he was entitled to do so -- he was, after all, an Elite.

He remained glued to his laptop whenever possible, but he'd taken to bringing it to the kitchen so he could chat with his friends and fellow Elites at the same time. This usually meant watching strange videos with Flint, the two of them in stitches and quoting whatever they'd seen for hours on end. Lucian rarely found the actual videos funny, but Flint and Aaron's shared humor rubbed off on him somewhat.

One afternoon, Cynthia whisked by the kitchen table, announcing she'd be leaving for the weekend to oversee some exploration of Celestic Town's ruins. "I hope we find something this time," she said airily. "I love the exploring, but a reward would be nice now and then."

"You must need my Diggory to help with the excavation," Bertha told her, sipping coffee. "If there's one thing he knows, it's how to find treasure."

"Isn't that how you met? Did he dig you up from the Underground?" Flint teased. The tiny woman rewarded him with a slap to the back of his head, his tight curls cushioning the blow.

"Want me to bring him to Celestic?" Bertha offered. "Since I'll be seeing him anyway."

"If you like," Cynthia replied. "We _could_ use all the help we can get."

"Don't look at me," Flint said. "Volkner and I are gonna check out a new club."

"Can I come?" Aaron piped up.

Flint laughed. "Sorry, man, it's eighteen and over only."

"I can _totally_ pass for eighteen!" The whine in Aaron's voice proved otherwise.

"No," Cynthia said firmly, causing Aaron to slouch back moodily in his chair.

"Looks like the castle's in your hands this weekend, Lucian," Bertha said to the psychic-type master with a grateful smile. "You and the staff downstairs."

"Yeah. Great," Lucian mumbled. Normally he would be glad for a weekend without Flint's music or Cynthia's... _presence_ , but instead he felt a little resentful.

"Maybe you and one of the pokecenter nurses..." Flint trailed off suggestively.

Lucian glared at him.

" _Two_ nurses?" the redhead egged on, amused with himself.

Flint and Bertha both left right after lunch. Aaron retreated with his laptop, probably to sulk in his room over lack of partying. Lucian remained in the kitchen with the aipom traveler's story in hand while Cynthia whisked back and forth, packing up things but going back to her room for more. Though this hustle and bustle irritated him, he wanted to see Cynthia leave, to finalize her departure. It would symbolize the start of Lucian's relaxing two and a half days.

"Well," the blonde Champion sighed as she paused next to Lucian. "I think I've got everything. Have a good weekend."

"You too," he said civilly, without looking up from his book.

She paused there, but if she was thinking of something else to say or something else to pack, Lucian didn't care. Finally she clicked away out of the room, and, when Lucian could no longer hear her heeled boots, he breathed a sigh of relief.

He headed for his bedroom, passing Aaron's along the way. The boy's door was wide open, but he wasn't inside. Lucian peeked into the neatly-arranged room. "Aaron?" he asked quietly.

The laptop sat on a dresser, flipped down. Lucian adjusted his glasses, frowning with confusion.

He'd probably left the castle on a whim, hoping to seek out some entertainment. Lucian sighed heavily. It would have been nice to spend the weekend upstairs with only Aaron for company... they could have a practice battle, or look for more interesting books in the library... or even watch more silly videos. He didn't care, as long as he got to spend time with him...

As Lucian made his way to his room, a peculiar sound caught his attention. Something heavy fell, and it was from Cynthia's chamber, the largest of living quarters at the very back of the hallway. _Great, she's still here,_ he thought, but, in good form, he went to see what had happened. "Hello?" he asked softly, pushing open the ajar door.

A gasp and identical thud greeted him. Aaron whirled around, dropping a huge crystal orb (a souvenir from one of Cynthia's trips) on the carpet. "Oh..." He breathed a sigh of relief. "It's you."

"What are you doing?" Lucian demanded, panicked.

Aaron shrugged. "I'm bored, so I thought I'd see if Miss Bitchypants has anything interesting." He looked around the room, hands on his hips. "I just know she's got a stash of kinky porn, as wound up as she is."

"She'll kill you! But not before she has you _banished!_ "

"What? She's _gone_. Hey!" Aaron brightened. "We've got all weekend, I _know_ we'll find something good!" He automatically included Lucian in this plan.

"No! This is wrong and you know it!" Lucian protested. "I may not be crazy about her either, but I've got better things to do than to pry in her room!"

"Aw, c'mon." Aaron smirked. "She doesn't even have to know about it... aren't you the least bit curious?"

The offer tempted him, and he grew more and more intrigued at the notion of perfect Cynthia hiding some deep, dark secrets... but he must be the better person. "Put that orb back and get out of here!" he insisted.

"Okay, fine. You can leave, but I just gotta--"

"Wait!" Lucian held up his hand for silence -- the faint but unmistakable clop of Cynthia's heels was fast approaching.

Aaron looked at the door, but he knew, just as Lucian did, that escape was impossible. "Put it back!" Lucian hissed, arms flailing. Fumbling with the heavy crystal, Aaron set it in its stand on Cynthia's dresser.

"What do we do?" he whispered in horror.

Desperately, Lucian looked for any hiding spot, options narrowing fast as the heels grew louder. He nabbed Aaron's wrist and shoved him into the closet, squeezing in with him and closing the door as quickly, but quietly, as possible. The space was small and cramped, and Lucian pushed Aaron back into the corner in between hanging garments. "Ow!" the boy whispered as his foot collided with something unidentifiable. Lucian clamped a hand over his mouth, pressing himself closer to the dark corner -- close against Aaron.

"Did I leave that open?" he heard Cynthia mumble to herself, most likely of the entrance. "Good thing I came back." Drawers opened, there was light rummaging... Lucian prayed she wouldn't need anything from the closet. Their exile from the League was imminent as soon as Cynthia spotted them. His reputation ruined all because of Aaron, trying to keep him out of trouble. If they got away with this incident undiscovered, he'd never do anything for Aaron's benefit ever again. Adorable or no, the boy was nothing but trouble.

Lucian didn't dare move, or even breathe. His pounding heart resounded in his ears -- he felt certain Cynthia would be able to hear it. The Champion continued to search through her dresser, which seemed to take forever. Aaron's hot breath against his palm warned him that the boy was suffocating, and he might gasp loudly for air at any second. Warily, Lucian lowered his hand, but gave Aaron a look that pleaded for his silence.

"There," Cynthia said, and a drawer closed. "Can't leave without this." Some carpet-dulled footsteps, and the bedroom door clicked shut. But Lucian and Aaron both waited through the next few seconds of silence for certainty that she'd left for good.

Lucian exhaled heavily, but Aaron chuckled. "That was a close one," he whispered.

"Yeah." It just then occurred to Lucian how he was standing -- a hand on the boy's chest to hold him against the wall, legs sort of tangled in between his. Heat rose to his face that Aaron hopefully couldn't see, as dark as it was. "S..sorry," he whispered back, attempting to unlock himself.

"Mm..." Aaron mumbled, arms sliding around Lucian's waist as he -- Lucian thought -- held his balance in order to tiptoe around objects on the floor. But as Aaron moved himself forward, he pressed into the side of Lucian's thigh, which rested between his legs -- this close contact had hardened him readily.

"Mmm..." he purred. "That was exciting... you threw me against the wall like that..." He rubbed his crotch against Lucian's leg. "And she was right there..."

Lucian stood frozen, coherency fleeing his mind. Aaron moaned softly with an even harder thrust, looking up at the older Elite. In the dim light, Lucian saw liquid green eyes and a pout that begged with the kind of spontaneous lust only a youth could exhibit. But this vulnerability lasted only a second before he grinned wickedly. "You know what would be _really_ fun? Right here in her closet." He nestled against Lucian's chest, shifting from his thigh closer to his middle.

"No!" Lucian exclaimed, pulling back suddenly. "Are you insane? We can't!"

Aaron blinked at him, confusion muddling through desire. Suddenly he bolted from the closet, slamming open the door. Lucian fumbled through the maze of garments and straightened his buttoned shirt and misaligned glasses, but not until several seconds had passed did his mind scream, _What have you done? He thinks you don't want him!_

Responsibility kept him a moment more to straighten Cynthia's clothes as best as he could and shut her closet door. Hopefully nothing else was out of place in her chamber, but that was the least of his worries. He raced down the hall, awkward a runner as he was. "Aaron?" he called, skidding to a halt before the boy's open door, to a room that remained empty. "Aaron, where are you?"

He could be anywhere -- it was a _castle_ , for Arceus's sake! Lucian stopped futilely in the sitting room, wondering where he would hide if not in his bedroom. His battle area, or a bathroom, or one of fifty other secretive places? How was Lucian supposed to know? Aaron was crafty, and if he didn't want to be found, he would see to it. Not like Lucian, as damnably predictable as he was, he would just run to the library...

Would Aaron have chosen the library, the place where they'd spent the most time together? Wishful thinking rather than reasoning drove Lucian in that direction – besides, he had to start searching somewhere. He cursed himself as he made the long trek to the castle's opposite wing. Why _couldn't_ they have used her closet? Surely she'd left Foento by now, and the absolute depravity would have made it even more enjoyable. Aaron was wise to his sense of adventure to realize that, and in terms of sexuality, far more mature than Lucian. "I'm such an _idiot!_ " he muttered.

The library door was ajar, a hopeful sign. Lucian held his breath as he stepped inside, automatically looking to the table where Aaron always did his homework -- and there the boy sat, bent over another photography book.

"Aaron," Lucian said with relief, approaching. "I'm really sorry..."

"Leave me alone," he mumbled testily.

The older man pulled out a chair beside his. "I didn't mean it to sound that way back there... just that we couldn't be in her closet. I... I really want..."

"Well, I'm not in the mood now." Aaron slammed the book shut and pushed out his chair. The sharp scraping against linoleum made Lucian cringe. Aaron stormed off towards the shelves, book in hand.

Lucian chased after him, grabbing his arm. "Would you listen to me? I regret it now! I'd rather go back to her room and try again than to have you mad at me!"

"Oh, what, just climb back in the closet and pick up where we left off? Yeah, like _that's_ going to work." Aaron sneered, jerking his arm out of Lucian's hands and stomping off.

"It would! I really want to!" The psychic-type Elite followed closely, even as Aaron turned a quick corner. "I know you do too, or you wouldn't have even--"

"You don't get it, do you?" Aaron whirled around to confront him. "It doesn't work that way! Don't you know anything?"

"Well-- I--" Lucian was at a loss. First Aaron had begged for his touch, and now he was yelling at him? Did he want him or not?

"It was just 'cause we were stuck like that anyway." The green-haired boy rolled his eyes. "Would've happened with anyone. So forget about it, go back to reading and _leave me alone!_ "

Lucian acted before he realized it, pushing Aaron back against the high bookshelf with a force he never knew he possessed. "No, I won't," he said huskily. "I said I want you, and I mean it."

The book slid from Aaron's hand, crashing to the floor. He looked up at his captor helplessly, a shadow of the desire that had overcome him in Cynthia's closet. Lucian used this moment to his advantage, leaning in to kiss the boy's soft lips while he pressed a hand to his crotch, coaxing an erection from him once more.

Aaron moaned, sliding his arms around Lucian's neck as he writhed against his hand. His tongue slipped past his lips, a pleasant surprise to Lucian, who needed a few seconds to make his tongue swirl around in time with Aaron's. He rubbed the hardened member, difficult as it was to keep a grip over blue jeans. But the young Elite pressed urgently into Lucian's hand, whimpering from his throat. Well, no reason for the jeans to stay on...

Lucian undid them slowly, sliding them down with his hands inside the waist of Aaron's boxer shorts -- silk, how luxurious. He brushed his fingers lightly over the exposed area, teasing. Breaking their kiss with a sinful smile, he observed Aaron's reactions to his brief touches, how he squirmed and moaned imploringly.

"You like that, don't you?" he murmured into his ear, barely petting his standing erection.

"Ahh..." Aaron tightened his arms around his neck.

"Mmm..." Lucian nibbled his earlobe, trailing his hand down one thigh and up the other.

"Don... don't tease me..."

"I think I _like_ teasing you." He stroked again with the tips of his fingers, relishing Aaron's moan. "Yes... you _are_ fun to play with." With perfect timing, he kissed him again, wrapping his hand tightly around his cock at the same time. He began to pump slowly, tongue sliding into Aaron's mouth. The boy melted, his moans rapid and loud but muffled.

Lucian purred with the satisfaction of handling this slender, beautiful creature. He wondered if he was the first to do Aaron these honors... not that it mattered, as long as he had the privilege to do him now. He deepened their kiss, stroking faster, his hand cupped firmly but not tightly. Not one to stand passively, the boy thrust against Lucian's palm, making use of friction with the breadth of space provided. His hips jerked up and down deliberately, a ragged moan reverberating into Lucian's mouth with each rhythm. _So this is how it's done,_ Lucian mused, extremely grateful that Aaron was guiding him. _I learn something new every day._

The youngest Elite had stopped swirling his tongue, losing focus as evidenced by his impassioned cries. His head jerked down to rest on Lucian's chest, fingers clawing at his back over the now-disheveled shirt. Lucian felt a faint spasm from the cock in his hand. _Oh... he's..._ Instinctively, he pumped faster.

"Aaahh... ohhh _god yes!_ " Aaron moaned, thrusting fervently. It took Lucian a second to realize that his hand was becoming warm and wet, while Aaron buried his face in his chest to muffle his unrestrained screams. Lucian's head swam... he felt faint, overwhelmed...

Aaron panted, arms relaxing from their tight hold. "Mmmm... _sensei..._ " he purred, kissing Lucian's neck. He moaned again as he writhed slowly against the come-soaked hand that hadn't let go. " _Sensei_ is so good... aahhh..."

Lucian pushed up his glasses with his shaky free hand. Emotions were overloading him, he couldn't think straight -- but most of all, he was happy to have pleased Aaron so well. Happy and blindingly turned on. This was a certainty. He forced himself to look at the boy, instead of the books that lined the shelf behind him. Modern Day Toxicology \-- this would forever remain blazed in his memory.

Aaron smiled, blinking lazily. Seeing the utter sexual rapture on his youthfully pretty face washed away Lucian's churning thoughts. He smiled back and parted green bangs away from his sweaty forehead. "You're so cute," he whispered.

"Mmm... you like cute little boys, huh?" He grinned scandalously.

"Just you." He kissed him, tongue tracing over soft, warm lips.

Aaron swirled his tongue wildly inside Lucian's mouth once. Then he pulled away, removing the older Elite's hand from his member at last. "Come on," he said, pulling up his pants.

Lucian stared dumbly at his hand for a second. Wasn't Aaron going to return the favor? "Um..." he said futilely.

The bug-type master smirked at what had to be the most pleading look on Lucian's face. "You can clean up, and we'll go somewhere else."

"Oh..." It didn't work that way after all, Lucian realized. No spontaneity in jerking him off right afterwards.

"Don't you want to?" Aaron asked. "We've got a _whole castle_ to ourselves for the entire weekend." He laced his fingers in between those of Lucian's free hand.

The older man's eyebrows raised, glasses sliding down his nose. "Uh..." he said in disbelief.

Aaron giggled. "You're cute, too." He leaned forward on his tiptoes and kissed his neck, biting softly.


	3. Chapter 3

"All right, you two," Cynthia said from the library entrance, where she had ushered in Lucian and Aaron. "See you at nine. Study hard, now." And she shut the heavy doors. Her expedition was over, as were Bertha's and Flint's. Back to normal at the Foento castle -- except for the fact that Lucian had spent most of his weekend under the ministrations of Aaron's hands, and vice versa. Aaron had proved insatiable, driven by the vigor of his youth. And Lucian, who hadn't a lover since his college days, definitely appreciated every second.

"Finally." Aaron plopped his books onto the table and turned to Lucian, already seated in his favorite plush chair. Lucian glanced up from his novel to see the green-haired boy grinned mischievously, his comely face drawing closer.

"Not now," Lucian said, though he couldn't be stern with limpid eyes and soft lips so close to his. "You're supposed to--"

"Just to motivate me, _sensei_?" Aaron murmured, brushing back wavy lavender hair to kiss Lucian's neck.

"You're supposed to... get a reward... after... ahhn..." Lucian melted as Aaron nibbled him, teeth grazing a sensitive spot just under his ear. Already the boy's hands fell to his pants, fiddling with the button. Lucian grabbed them, tried to move them, but Aaron was too persistent. The fumbling hands brushing against his bulge made Lucian surrender.

" _Sensei_ can't resist me," Aaron whispered in his ear, working the pants a few inches down Lucian's slim hips. "You're already so hard..." He petted him lightly, teasingly.

"You're terrible," Lucian rasped, cupping the boy's cheek.

Aaron smiled with relish, dropping to his knees suddenly. In a daze, Lucian lifted his head to see what he was doing -- dragging his tongue slowly along his exposed member. Lucian moaned and sank further into his chair as Aaron's lips enveloped him, sucking none too delicately, head bobbing up and down slowly.

He was vaguely aware of lifting an arm to pet Aaron, but it fell and gripped the chair's arm. A purr from the boy's throat vibrated lightly against him, while his warm, wet tongue slid around. Lucian's hips gave an involuntary spasm, a thrust into Aaron's mouth. He suckled harder, trying to hold Lucian down. The seconds of restraint did him in -- with a ragged gasp, he released his seed, worried for a moment that Aaron would recoil. But his fellow Elite made a sound of delight, lips locked firmly in place. Not until Lucian was done did he pull away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and grinning at him.

Lucian pushed up his glasses with a shaky hand and welcomed Aaron back into his lap. "So... so good," he whispered, planting kisses all over his face.

" _You're_ good." Aaron kissed him deeply. "I know you are. It's my turn now." He took Lucian's hand and held it to his erection, rubbing fervently against the palm.

Lucian chuckled. "I really think you need to start your work..." He nipped at his ear.

"Please?" Aaron tugged on Lucian's shirt. "You have to... I'll never be able to concentrate..."

"Then you'll work even harder." He smirked, the sight of his pupil, wanton and writhing on top of him, an utter thrill.

" _Senseiii..._ " Aaron pulled Lucian's hands, as if to spur him to action. "Don't be mean, _sensei..._ I want you so bad..."

Lucian purred at the words, reaching down slowly and squeezing the bulge in Aaron's pants. "Be good and finish your homework," he said, sliding his hand underneath the clothes. "And I'll... do what you did to me... afterwards." He blushed saying it.

"Haaa..." was all Aaron said in agreement. If he cared for Lucian's awkward phrasing, he didn't say so, caught up as he now was by a spontaneous handjob.

Lucian had never seen Aaron work so diligently through his texts, satisfied for the time being, motivated by a larger promise. It pleased Lucian to the core, the sheer deviancy of his new tutor-student relationship.

At eight-thirty, he checked over Aaron's completed trigonometry. "It's fine, right?" the boy asked, tugging on Lucian's arm. "I finished, that's all that matters. You owe me now."

Lucian flushed, adjusting his glasses. "I thought we'd save that for later..."

"I want to _here_." That full lip stuck out in an irresistible pout. "Like the first time... that was so hot." He pushed his homework to one side, seating himself in Lucian's lap.

"But... Cynthia will be back very soon." His arms slid naturally around Aaron's waist, though his eyes darted nervously to the locked doors.

"Not for a few more minutes. You promised." Aaron nuzzled Lucian's neck, kissing repeatedly.

The older man bit his lip hesitantly, his eyes falling to the wall of books. How thrilling that first time was, a wanton boy and a shelf of literature -- well, science texts. But books were books, Lucian's first love, and they had witnessed him take a bold move with his new one.

Lucian rose slowly to let Aaron slide off his lap. "Here."

"Mm?" The younger Elite gripped his hand as he led him to the bookshelf, backing him against it, smiling down at him, pushing up his glasses. Aaron had a grin on his face and that familiar anticipation in his wide green eyes which Lucian savored for a moment before kissing him.

Fondling an erection over old jeans was decidedly un-erotic, especially while Lucian had enjoyed the feel of his expensive slacks being pressed softly against his own body. But Aaron didn't seem to care for the difference, as he wriggled impatiently at the touch, pawing at Lucian's jacket. He unbuttoned it and tossed it over the back of a wooden chair, not about to drop it in a heap on the dirty floor, even in the heat of this moment.

" _Sensei..._ " Aaron pleaded when Lucian slid down his jeans and boxers together. The older man nipped his soft neck before kneeling, a kiss at his navel. Tentatively he brushed his lips along Aaron's length, but this was no time to worry about whether or not he could do it. He licked slowly, clenched his eyes shut, and took Aaron's cock into his mouth.

The boy moaned none too softly, body tensed for a second, relaxing slowly, melting from the slow pleasure. Lucian sucked lightly at him, moving his head up and down as Aaron had done for him. It grew slicker with warm saliva, and throbbed ever so lightly. For a slender teenager, he was huge -- or maybe it seemed that way with the member in Lucian's mouth, obstructing his breaths, nearly causing him to gag. But Aaron's moans were a sweet, sweet reward.

"Ohh... Lucian... _Lucian..._ " Aaron clutched his hair and thrust his hips in a slow rhythm. The psychic-type Elite reveled in his name being uttered this way, and doubled his efforts all for the sake of his eager lover, squeezing the base of the shaft to hold it upright, sucking faster. Aaron gasped, and a fast, hot spurt startled Lucian. Fortunately, he kept his pace, suppressing a shudder and forcing himself to enjoy the boy's ravished cries.

When he pulled back and swallowed and looked up, he saw Aaron grinning at him, small chest heaving. It made Lucian smile back, and he stood up shakily, giving his fellow Elite a deep kiss.

A dull chime from the library's grandfather clock announced the hour -- the time when Cynthia would promptly arrive. Lucian hurriedly grabbed his jacket, but Aaron laughed as he slowly pulled up his pants, not a concern in the world for his satisfied young mind.

* * *

If Lucian found it more difficult to concentrate on his reading and even his battles, Aaron managed the opposite. His father sent his compliments to Lucian as Aaron's tutor, and the Sinnoh League Association was most pleased with its newest Elite, the unexpected bug-type master who surprised and challenged trainers with his swift poison. Aaron glowed with pride, that teenage defiance slowly giving way to self-respect -- at least, as long as school wasn't the main topic of conversation.

One day the mail carrier and his delibird brought Aaron a package. He bolted from the kitchen with it, causing Lucian, Flint, and Bertha to give one another curious looks over their lunches. The youngest Elite returned after several minutes, his old jeans and t-shirt upgraded to brand new orange slacks and a sleeveless, zippered black vest with an orange hexagonal pattern.

"What do you think?" He turned at the waist, modeling.

Flint gave a low whistle, then chuckled. "Totally day-glo. Between that and your hair."

"Says the man in mustard yellow with the red clown wig," Aaron retorted, echoing what his mother must have said upon first seeing the wild afro. Bertha and Lucian both snickered.

"It's like a combee pattern, don't you think?" Aaron pulled at the bottom of his vest. "I thought I should start dressing the part... since I'm in the Elite Four."

"Very sharp." Bertha approved with a nod. "Suits you much better than those plain old things."

Aaron lit up, and his eyes passed over to Lucian, who made no secret of his designer suits, nor of his philosophy that image meant everything.

Later that afternoon, the psychic Elite visited Aaron's room to find the boy at his laptop, still in his new clothes. It felt like the most natural thing, to step into his room, sit down next to him on his bed.

"Hey." Aaron gave him a smile, though his fingers typed away.

Lucian wasn't looking at the laptop screen, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aaron minimize his chat windows. Well, private conversations were private. "You do look very nice," Lucian said. "I just wanted to come tell you that."

"Yeah, I think so too."

"What made you decide to change your look?"

Aaron shrugged, bringing up a window to type a fast response. "Felt like it, I guess. Like you said. We're Elites, we're on a different level. So I didn't want to dress like everyone else."

Lucian glowed. "Do I have that much of an influence?" He touched the back of Aaron's soft hair, petting him.

"I dunno..." he mumbled, a little embarrassed. It was cute, and Lucian inched closer, arm sliding around Aaron's shoulders.

"You should wear it tonight, at the library. I promise I won't get it dirty."

"But I'm caught up on my homework tonight, remember? I thought _sensei_ could give me the evening off..." He grinned slowly. "You work me so hard..."

Lucian had to laugh. "All right. You _have_ earned it. But..." He fingered the wide orange zipper on the vest. "Will you come see me later tonight? You can stay in my room. Like last weekend." He kissed Aaron's neck, hoping that their lust-filled two days wasn't forgotten.

"Ahh... okay." The younger Elite blushed.

Lucian left Aaron's room with an exhilarating sense of power. That Aaron could see him as someone influential and alluring -- Lucian, always weedy, studious, and pretentious, was finally attractive to someone.

He sat at his desk in his room that night, but found it difficult to concentrate on his novel. He kept imagining what he'd say when he heard Aaron's light knock... or maybe he'd just burst in and flop down on the bed, as he was so welcome. A dozen different scenarios played through Lucian's mind. He longed for Aaron to come soon.

But as it grew later, he never arrived. By eleven, Lucian considered checking on him, but he remembered how Aaron stayed up all night to chat and play on his laptop. He would come when ready.

By one, Lucian began nodding off. Well, there was always a chance that Aaron would sneak into his bed and give him a nice wake-up call? Disappointed and horribly frustrated, Lucian fell asleep.

He got up later than usual, ambling to the kitchen to find Aaron calmly eating breakfast. Lucian didn't say anything, just poured some coffee that was thankfully left over and sat down across from him.

"Hey," Aaron said, perfectly normal.

"I missed you last night." Lucian's heart wrenched at Aaron's nonchalant greeting.

"Oh... I fell asleep at my laptop. Sorry, it always happens."

Lucian's shoulders fell. This was his excuse? "I thought... you forgot about me. I stayed up until one--"

Aaron's head jerked up, alerted by some sound. Flint shuffled into the kitchen, bare-chested with a towel around his shoulders. He got a bottle of soda from the fridge and nodded at the two as it hissed open.

"'Sup, Afroman?" Aaron asked through a mouthful of cereal.

"Not much." Flint chugged his neon green drink, glancing at Lucian. "What, did I interrupt something?"

"N-no!" Lucian adjusted his glasses, realizing he must have looked upset, as he was thinking about Aaron's excuse.

"Okaaay..." Flint clearly didn't buy it. "I'll leave then, go on and keep talking about me. Yes, I did shave and clog the shower last week. Know anyone else here with curly red hair?"

"Damn! I'm tryin' to eat!" Aaron sputtered.

Flint chortled, pleased with himself for attempting to lighten the atmosphere.

"I'm sorry," Aaron said earnestly when the fire-type Elite had gone. "Time slips away when I'm online. Before I knew it, I was asleep."

"Do you... talk to a lot of your friends?" Lucian asked, jealous that Aaron's attention should be divided.

"Yeah, friends back home. I'm going home this weekend, so we're planning what to do."

"You are?" Lucian was shocked that he hadn't heard.

"I gotta meet with my school." Aaron stuck his tongue out, a look of disgust. "But since my grades are improving, everyone will be pleased." His face switched to a grin. "Maybe Cynthia'll lighten up, and won't lock me in the library."

"You... don't like that?"

"You know what I mean! Because of all the homework!"

Lucian stared at his coffee cup, fiddling with it between his hands. "Am I... not good? I know it's been awhile..."

"Oh geez..." Aaron rolled his eyes. "You're _fine._ I'd have told you otherwise." He looked around, confirming they were alone. "You just... can't make a big deal out of it. Because it's a secret."

Lucian nodded. "I'm just really happy... so I want to know that you are too."

"I am." Aaron stood up with his empty bowl. "Just... don't be so serious. You can't overthink things." He dropped the bowl in the sink and started to walk past Lucian. "I gotta train now. We're probably due for a challenger soon." In almost an afterthought, looking around in every direction, he quickly kissed Lucian's cheek.

 _Oh, Aaron,_ he thought as the boy went on, _in your youth and ignorance you don't know. You don't know how relationships actually work._

He stared at his coffee again. _For that matter, as long as it's been, do I?_

He didn't get another chance to be alone with Aaron all week, and, by the weekend, he was wracked with panic that he'd ruined their secret love affair by questioning it. He could picture Aaron with his group of friends, laughing as he told them about Elite life. _"Yeah, and the colleague I've been sleeping with, he wants to have a serious relationship with me! Isn't that sad? He's twenty-seven!"_

The sudden disturbance of someone flopping onto the sofa beside him pulled Lucian from his repeated torment. "Hey," said Flint, stretching out his legs on the coffee table.

"Hi." Lucian stared at his book, hoping to appear as though he'd been reading all this time.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Lucian gave him a pointed "isn't-it-obvious" look.

The redhead snickered. "How can you read all the time? I'm bored."

"Not going to Sunyshore this time?" Lucian was suddenly stunned as he recalled that Flint had stayed with Volkner last weekend -- and Bertha and Cynthia had both been away, which gave Aaron and Lucian the castle to themselves. Only a week ago -- how much could change in seven days...

"I might," said Flint. "I found these videos that I wanted to show Aaron. Sucks that he's gone."

"Mm," Lucian said noncommittally, turning a page.

"Yeah." Flint leaned back against the couch. "I wish Volkner would get a spot in the Elites. Then, like, every day would be a party, now that we have Aaron."

"And whose spot should he take? Bertha's, or mine?" Lucian asked bitterly.

"Mm... Cynthia's." Flint snickered.

Lucian had to laugh. "You think he could be Champion?"

"He might. Or!" He sat upright, excited. "You could be Champion, and he could have your spot! Well, maybe mine. And I'll have yours. 'Cause I _am_ better than he is." He grinned.

Lucian blinked in disbelief. How could Flint have known that he always fancied himself more deserving of Championship than Cynthia?

"Yeah, that'd be so cool..." Flint went on. "But Bertha's husband would have to move here, so she wouldn't feel left out with all us sexy guys running the place."

"Maybe when she retires, Roark will take her place. She's his great-aunt, right?"

"YEAH!" Flint was really enthused now. "See, we have the best ideas. We're going to _run_ the Sinnoh League one of these days."

Lucian laughed again. It was relieving to hear, even in the vaguest of ways, that he was included.

When Aaron returned Sunday evening, he brought Cynthia a favorable report from his school. Satisfied, she told him and Lucian that she would revoke their library lockdown. "I know it was a little harsh," she said. "But it did get some results, see? And it looks like you two have stopped fighting."

Lucian nodded. "We worked things out. We _are_ both Elites."

"That's good to hear, that we Elites enjoy one another's company."

He didn't miss Aaron's suppressed chuckle, but he couldn't help feeling hostility from Cynthia's words.

Later that night, past bedtime, he visited Aaron's room, intending to show how much he missed him. Lucian shut and locked the door behind him, trying to saunter seductively to the boy. "Let me stay here tonight," he murmured, taking him into his arms. "I missed you... and I'll miss our study sessions."

"I dunno..." Aaron didn't struggle, but he didn't embrace him back. "I'm tired, I had a long trip..."

"We don't have to do anything. I just want to sleep next to you. Like last weekend."

"Last weekend I fell asleep in your bed 'cause you wore me out."

"Mmm... I know." Lucian spoke in his ear before nibbling it.

Aaron pushed on his chest slightly. "I dunno..." he mumbled again.

"What?" Lucian asked flatly, pulling away. "You don't want to be with me, do you?"

"It's just... weird like this." Aaron looked down at his bedspread. "The library was better because we weren't _supposed_ to... and you kept pinning me against the bookshelves." His cheeks reddened. "It's more fun when you're spontaneous. And we're having fun, right? That's what I want."

Lucian stared at him, considering his every word. "I see," he said flatly.

Aaron leaned forward and kissed his lips. "Really, don't take things so seriously. I won't stop seeing you. I just don't feel like a sleepover tonight. I'm tired."

"All right," Lucian conceded. "Sorry."

Aaron kissed him again, more deeply. Though upset, Lucian was still compelled to pull him closer, hands at the boy's taut waist. Aaron fingered his long hair, pulling away and smiling. "'Night?"

"'Night." Lucian forced a smile and rose from the bed, leaving Aaron to his much-desired sleep.

* * *

A challenger at Foento was always a momentous occasion. The grueling tests between Sunyshore and the island -- the sea route, cavernous Victory Road, even registration and badge certification -- separated dedicated trainers from casual ones. And after that, very few challengers made it to Lucian's arena. The ones who did, however, always rattled his nerves, those strong, boisterous, energetic, battle-ready types. And it was Lucian's duty to defeat them, for Cynthia hated to have her title challenged.

To take his mind off the impending battle, Lucian would read while awaiting his challenger. It usually helped, but this time his thoughts kept wandering, achingly, to Aaron. Sentences and paragraphs became meaningless jumbles of letters, as they had so often recently. He rested his head against the wall upon which he was leaning, closing his eyes.

Why did he have to ruin everything? To try and forge some serious relationship out of his and Aaron's physical desires? What did they have in common -- a shared love of pokemon and sense of elitism? Not to mention the ten-year age gap. And Lucian thought he harbored romantic feelings for the boy? Was he so lacking in relationships that he'd latch onto the first person to take the slightest interest in him?

It definitely wasn't what Aaron wanted. He only craved the thrill of unplanned liaisons, the taboo of having an older lover. And he was right to -- a seventeen-year-old didn't need to be weighed down by some melodramatic elitist.

The referee, present at the match in Aaron's arena, announced via intercom that the challenger had beaten the bug-type master and was moving on to face Bertha. Lucian took a deep breath. Now was not the time to agonize. He had to be ready, in case Bertha and Flint weren't enough for their opponent.

He heard the huge doors of his battle area slide open, and jumped, dropping his book. But Aaron stood there with a grin, not Cynthia, whom he expected to come and criticize him for having his head in the clouds.

"Aaron?" he asked in disbelief.

"Hey." His form-fitting vest and tailored orange pants revealed a swagger in his step, previously hidden by common baggy clothes.

"Sorry you lost." Lucian tucked his hair behind his ears, fidgeting nervously at Aaron's closeness. "You had such a winning streak lately."

The boy shrugged and snaked his arms around Lucian's waist. "Wh... what are you doing?" the older Elite asked softly.

"I came to motivate you." Aaron kissed his neck.

"Wh-what?!" Lucian shivered as Aaron's tongue trailed along his skin, though his stomach flip-flopped. "Here? Now?"

"Mmhm." Aaron unbuttoned Lucian's jacket as he swirled his tongue inside the older Elite's mouth, making him drop his book. With free hands he couldn't help holding Aaron closer, moaning softly while his growing erection pressed against him. He _had_ to put a stop to this before the challenger arrived... but...

Aaron fondled him over his slacks, and all resistance vanished. He grinned wickedly and moved his hands up under Lucian's crisp white shirt, then slowly back down to undo the pants. He slipped inside them, not even pulling them away, and stroked his length tantalizingly.

Lucian drew in a breath sharply and bit down on Aaron's neck. At the boy's aroused purr, he reached to pet him in return, realizing it was his first time feeling him over those tailored orange pants. The material moved with his hand, soft and yielding, more forgiving than old denim. Aaron moaned and began pumping his hand, hips writhing desperately. Lucian had meant to tease him, but he found himself reaching underneath the loose garment, grasping the firm, hot member. And Aaron responded, forceful and impassioned.

He couldn't tell which of them came first -- while his mind swam in the fire of orgasm, he was gradually aware of a familiar wetness coating his hand, and Aaron kissing his neck with gratified heavy breathing. Lucian's eyelids fluttered open to behold the ceiling above him, blurred and white since his glasses had slipped down.

"See?" Aaron panted in his ear. "Spontaneous."

Lucian fumbled for the handkerchief in his breast pocket to hastily clean himself up, eyes transfixed on the lovely boy who had done him so well. He was right -- this moment sneaked in before battle was quite possibly the most passionate one of Lucian's life, so much better than his pathetic attempt at saying goodnight previously.

The doors slid open right as Lucian finished fastening his pants. There stood an unfamiliar young man, a trainer from the look of six pokeballs on his belt, escorted by the castle's referee. How had Lucian missed the announcement? Did his ecstatic cries really drown out the intercom?

"Hi~" Aaron drawled innocently, waving at the challenger, as neatly fastened and unphased as if nothing had occurred. "Just came to see if you'd make it this far~"

The trainer blinked in surprise, then grinned. "Yep! I'm unbeatable, I told you!"

"Oho? I'll warn you, this guy's good." With his arms folded, Aaron nodded in Lucian's direction.

"We'll see about that!" And the opponent strode proudly to one end of the arena, pokeball held tightly in his hand.

Cynthia's outrage was not missed by one member of the staff. Though she defeated the challenger narrowly, she gave Lucian a stern and loud lecture about his inattentiveness. So much that when she'd finished and clicked away, he was bitterly glad for his loss, and vowed to lose more often, to give everyone the chance to take her title.

Still, she'd pegged his spaciness, and he fretted that she and the rest of the castle knew what he and Aaron had done just before Lucian's match... and what they'd _been_ doing for the past two weeks. He sat at his bedroom desk, head in his hands, wishing, for the first time, that he could go back to being alone. Everything was simpler then.

A quiet knock on the ajar door made his heart plummet, the possibility that Aaron might actually come to console him, until Flint's voice said, surprisingly softly, "Hey, Lucian. Alright?"

His non-boisterous concern was truly touching. "Yeah," he answered, glancing at the redhead over his shoulder. "I just wish that guy had defeated Cynthia."

"No kidding." Flint rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of his bed, next to his colleague's desk. "I don't know what her problem is. Don't play the game if you can't handle the rules, y'know?"

Lucian scowled, aware that this metaphor reflected his situation perfectly.

"Is it Aaron?" Flint asked boldly.

"What?" Lucian looked up at him.

"The reason you've been so..." Flint held his hand out flat, tilting it back and forth to indicate unbalance.

"Did he complain about me to you?" Lucian asked acidly.

Flint looked taken aback. "No, he didn't say anything. I just kinda guessed. I can tell there's something going on."

Lucian stared at his fellow Elite, who wore a serious, if not sympathetic, expression. Since when had Flint been so perceptive? The fact that he didn't make a joke or criticize him moved Lucian to tears as much as his whole situation with Aaron did.

"It was such a mistake," he said brokenly, burying his head in his hands. "What's _wrong_ with me? I'm old enough to know better!"

Flint patted his shoulder. "That's relationships for you," he said quietly. "You _never_ know better, you're always learning."

"But I don't know what to _do_ about it! I've fallen for him and he doesn't nor will he ever feel the same way!" Lucian tore off his glasses and hid his face again. "And _I'm_ the one upset over it like some foolish child!"

After a long pause, Flint said, "It'll get better. One day you'll snap out of it and be like, 'why was I so worked up over that?' And you'll be back to normal." He smiled as Lucian looked at him. "I've been there, I know."

"I don't know that I can go back to normal," Lucian muttered. "I'll never forgive myself for ruining our fun with my over-analyzing."

"Don't blame yourself like that. So it stopped being fun... that's what happens. There's no point in getting worked up, so try to find something else." Flint grinned sheepishly, as if embarrassed to be giving cliche advice. "You know?"

Lucian stared at his fellow Elite, a blur of bold colors without his violet-tinted glasses. "You're a lot wiser than you look."

"Don't tell anyone that." Flint's grin widened, and he rose, patting Lucian's back. "If you wanna come to Sunyshore sometime and hang out, that would be cool."

"Heh." Lucian chuckled bitterly. "With adults?"

"With the future leaders of the Elite Four!"

He had to laugh. "Thank you, Flint."

"Any time." The fire-type master made his exit, and Lucian shook his head, smiling. As if he could picture himself in Sunyshore.


	4. Chapter 4

At the end of the chapter, Lucian took a moment to pause in his reading, to sip his cappuccino and take in his surroundings. The trip to Sunyshore with Flint for the weekend had been a very good idea. Uncharacteristically, Lucian had agreed to accompany Flint and Volkner to one of their favorite nightclubs last night. Flint had suggested a number of activities he thought might interest Lucian more: a foreign film fest, a trip to the art museum – but Lucian didn't want to put Volkner, who looked bored by just the mention, off. Please just do what you'd normally do, Lucian had said, and I'll go along. So Volkner had shrugged and brought up one of the clubs.

It was loud, chaotic, full of seizure-inducing lights and tantric music. While Flint and Volkner disappeared into the crowd to dance or flirt or whatever one does at these places, Lucian stayed by the bar and sipped martinis. He tried not to think about how Aaron would feel right at home at this place, and how he must stick out sorely in his pressed suit.

Then a young lady had come up to him and told him he looked nice, and had to lean in very close to do so over the music. And another asked him to dance several times. He had to refuse as politely as he could without saying that joining that crowd of close bodies would give him a panic attack. She went away with his phone number instead. Yet another girl bought him a drink and rubbed his arm quite a lot, and at that point Volkner came over and asked Lucian how he did it. Lucian seemed to have earned the sullen electric leader's respect.

He chuckled a little to himself, taking another sip of his cappuccino. He felt quite grateful to Flint for inviting him, and for not giving any indication of their talk about Aaron a few days before. In fact, the insightful Flint from that day had been replaced by the usual boisterous, partying version – although he did give Lucian a nod and pat on the back right before they went to the club. Flint really was a good friend; Lucian suspected he was the one that held Volkner together a good deal of the time.

 _Heh, am I reading too much into things again?_ he thought, glancing down at the book he should have been absorbing. He didn't know a thing about Volkner, just what Flint had said here and there, and that his piercing blue eyes revealed a curious depth behind his brooding exterior–

Lucian raised his head at that thought. Maybe getting over Aaron wouldn't be so hard.

But he and Aaron were going to have to resolve things after he returned to Foento. Once back at the Elites' castle, Flint slunk off to his room to nap. Lucian yawned, but his mind raced, as usual, meaning sleep would be impossible.

But first, time to wind down after that chaotic weekend. He changed clothes, sat at his desk and flipped through a novel to reset his nerves, found himself gazing out the window instead... He knew Aaron wasn't just going to come to him. Not like Aaron genuinely missed him over the weekend, Lucian realized bitterly. _You want to talk to him, go track him down, idiot._

The youngest Elite typed away at his laptop when Lucian knocked on his open door. "Hey," he greeted with a brief grin. "You survived partying with Flint? How was it, I want to know what to expect."

"Not bad," Lucian admitted truthfully. "I got a few phone numbers."

Aaron's head snapped up from the laptop with more attentiveness. "Wow, really? Nice." That smile didn't indicate any jealousy at all, more like amusement.

Lucian drew in a breath softly, telling himself to be brave. "So, you and I should straighten things out, I think."

"What things?" Aaron's fingers clacked on his keypad rapidly before he turned around in his seat to face Lucian fully. "I didn't think there was anything... you know, that was a problem."

Lucian shut the bedroom door quietly. "I just..." he began uncomfortably. "I'm not the casual sex kind of person. And you seem that way, how you rushed over to my room right before that last challenger, and said spontaneity is best. And that's well and good but... I don't think I can do that without having a meaningful relationship."

Aaron looked a little embarrassed, or perhaps annoyed. "Yet you went clubbing with Flint and scored some phone numbers? Newsflash: none of those people are looking for relationships."

"You don't know that. Especially when you've never been clubbing," Lucian said crossly. _Teenagers._

"I have too!"

Lucian held up his hand. "The point is, if that's the way it's going to be, then we have to stop. I want a lot more out of a situation than just some spontaneous sex whenever _you're_ in the mood."

Aaron shrugged. "I dunno, I just thought it was fun. And you loosened up a lot, you could use some fun."

"Well, not everyone is in it just for fun." Lucian frowned, well aware that he needed to loosen up. A know-it-all kid didn't need to remind him.

Aaron just shrugged again. "Probably awkward for Elites to date anyway, right? Like they say about office romance. If it goes bad, the whole operation gets fucked up... and it's not doing any good right now, the way you've gotten so worked up about it. You kinda flaked on that last challenger–"

"That was your fault!" Lucian cried. "If someone snuck a handjob on you minutes before you had a challenger, you wouldn't battle them very well, either!"

Aaron grinned. "Still pretty funny."

Lucian adjusted his glasses, taking deep breaths before his anger exploded, like the first time they'd fought. It wasn't worth it, not anymore. "So I guess that's that. Congratulations on keeping your grades up, though."

"Hell yes, there's no way I want to go back to regular high school after I've come this far. I'm gonna pass and graduate and focus on my Elite training 100%."

"That's good to hear. See you later." And with that, Lucian opened Aaron's door and left his bedroom for the last time.

* * *

It wasn't that difficult to get over it over the next couple of days. Things at Foento remained blissfully calm until a challenger showed up. With his old characteristic cool detachment, Lucian started to walk to his battle chamber when an idea hit him. An evil idea suited more for Flint or Volkner. Lucian smirked to himself at their imagined approval and strode to Aaron's arena.

"Wh–" Aaron looked shocked to see his colleague approaching purposefully. "What are you doing in here? Go get ready for that challenger... unless you're that confident I'll win."

Lucian snagged Aaron's hand and pulled him close to his body in the blink of an eye. "Oh, you just might. But I had to tell you something that couldn't wait."

Aaron squirmed a little, but not with enough force to escape. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Lucian spoke close to his ear, running his hands along the younger trainer's slender sides, down to his rear. "I changed my mind. You taught me a few things too, you know. Things about casual sex that I'm glad to know now."

"Yeah? You still talk too much." Aaron pressed his groin close to Lucian's. "Show me what you've learned after the battles."

"Mm... no, I'd rather do it now." Lucian slipped his hand between their bodies, giving Aaron's rapidly hardening bulge a squeeze.

"Wha–? Are you insane? They'll be here any second! Nnnh..." His hands pushed Lucian's shoulders feebly while his hips grinded welcomingly in his hand.

"No self-control. You have to be aware of that in a battle." The psychic-type master nibbled his junior's earlobe.

"Look who's talking..." Aaron seized the fondling hand, but only to lead Lucian behind a giant boulder that served as part of the forest-y decoration of the area, where he could unzip him and give him a handjob properly. Aaron gleefully licked at his neck in between moans. "God, yes... see what I mean? This is so hot... so much better..."

"Mmhm," was all Lucian said in agreement, focusing on his grasp and rhythm. Funny how it seemed routine by this point, just another skill he'd learned. No need to think about how it made him feel, just do it. It didn't even occur to him to kiss Aaron anywhere, because he no longer wanted to. This was an enormous weight off Lucian's fragile shoulders.

And Aaron didn't realize a thing, all he did was cling and moan and utter half-formed curses. "Fuck, I'm... _fuck..._ " He rocked his lithe hips furiously and spilled all over Lucian's hand, groaning into his shoulder. Still hot, Lucian thought briefly. But alas.

The door burst open and a young woman's voice called out with confidence. "Are you ready for this?!"

"Shit!" Aaron hissed. "What do I do?!"

"Hello?" the challenger called out. "Anyone home?"

Aaron just stared at Lucian dumbly, those oft-wanton green eyes now wide with shock. Lucian calmly wiped his own hand with the handkerchief from his breast pocket, not offering it. "You'd better pull up your pants and get out there," he said softly, matter-of-factly.

Awkwardly, Aaron hiked up his boxers followed by his fitted orange pants, then took a wobbly step around the corner. "Dammit legs," he mumbled, trying to get his stride back for marching to the center of the arena. "Oh, sorry," he said loudly to the challenger, clearing his throat at his wavering voice. "Just, uh, getting my pokemon completely prepared! Are you ready to see just how deadly bug pokemon can be? And beautiful?" His voice dropped off like he muttered another curse, likely at fudging his speech.

From behind the boulder, Lucian listened to the battle. It suddenly occurred to him he hadn't yet watched Aaron with his pokemon. He sneaked a few glances, doing his best not to move too much and be noticed. Time to see just how skilled the newest Elite truly was.

Not very skilled today, as all of Aaron's bugs fell to the challenger's poisoned infernape, with a little help from her luxray. Lucian couldn't help but smirk at his revenge.

After she'd left, Lucian stepped out to see Aaron glaring at a pokeball in his hand. "You did that on purpose," he said bitterly.

"You were right. It _was_ funny," Lucian replied.

Aaron stared at him in utter disbelief. No snappy comeback this time.

"And since we're even, _now_ it's over," continued Lucian.

He defeated the challenger after a rigorous battle. She had an expertly trained, well-rounded team, but Lucian's pokemon were just a little stronger. And perhaps also his willpower. He congratulated her for making it this far, and said he hoped to see her again soon.

Later, privately, he told Flint what he'd done. Flint burst into loud laughter and slapped Lucian's back with definitive approval.

* * *

Cynthia was known to train her team against one another, playing on each of their strengths and weaknesses. As one of the few League champions to not specialize in a certain type, the National Pokemon Association had their eye on her frequently, always interested in her methods and matches. And as a long-running undefeated champion, she had started to gain worldwide recognition. Whomever could take her title would indeed be a master of battle.

Lucian had challenged her once. His newly-reclaimed resolve led him to seek her out in her arena for a rematch.

"Lucian, hello," she greeted him in a surprisingly friendly tone. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, actually," he began. "I have something I'd like to ask you. Tell you, I should say."

"Oh?" Cynthia asked. "Actually, I should go first."

That took Lucian aback. For all their history, they had never prefaced a conversation with the need to each say something.

"I'm sorry I was tough on you," continued Cynthia. "Just under a lot of stress lately, battling and traveling and dealing with various things... one of those being a new Elite with an attitude problem about his schoolwork, but he's really shaped up these past few weeks. You did good."

Lucian frowned a bit. "Thank you, I gave it my best shot. The rest is up to him."

"And I know you two had a thing. I picked up the hints here and there. And while I can't say I approve of inter-league dating, especially in such close quarters as we're in here, I think your influence must be part of Aaron's transformation. So I wish you two well. And, honestly, I hope it makes you happy. I..." She faltered for a second. "I always did want to see you happy."

The sting in Lucian's heart was as precise as a sharp arrow. "Then you don't know. It wasn't much of a _thing_. He wasn't that interested and I ended it last week because it was too complicated."

"Oh..." Cynthia's face softened. "I'm sorry to hear that, I really am."

"It's all right, but thank you." It was often easy for Lucian to forget what he had once felt for her. Cynthia was much more his equal, but her focus was outward rather than inward; the social scholar as opposed to the secluded psychic.

"So what did you want to tell me?" she asked curiously.

Lucian hesitated, unwilling to break their truce when they'd finally come to one. "I... want to challenge you again."

She blinked, trim blonde eyebrows raising in surprise. "Well... that's a surprise. But very well. I accept, Lucian. Tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Tomorrow."

Cynthia extended her hand with a faint smile. "You're getting a lot better, but we'll just see how it goes."

He shook it, more congenial than formal. "Yes, we shall."

Outside her arena, Aaron was leaned against the wall, waiting for Lucian. "You're challenging her for championship?" he asked incredulously, even before Lucian could ask what he was doing there. "Why?"

"Why not? I feel I can win this time," Lucian said coolly, adjusting the cuffs of his crimson jacket.

"So she knew?"

Lucian fixed the younger trainer with a look. "You were eavesdropping? What do you want, Aaron?"

Aaron stuck his hands in his orange pants pockets, shuffling his feet. "I dunno, just wondered... how you're doin'..."

"I'm fine. And I have the most important match of my career tomorrow, so I'm going to take my pokemon in for a thorough exam."

"Hey, um... if you become champion, I'll have to challenge you someday. I'm going to get up to your level."

"That's a worthy goal." Lucian looked over Aaron again in his tailored combee outfit. Funny how he didn't feel the same anymore, and it only took a few days. Funny if his relationship with Cynthia just might be mirrored in the one with Aaron, a champion and a challenger.

He had learned a great deal of things that month.


End file.
